Working Class Hero
by MorrowManiaWolf
Summary: What would you do to be a Hero to save your own Family's land?


**Working Class Hero**

**Chapter 1**

Parking his truck as his climbed out of his jet black, full size pick up. Shutting the door and heading into the store to order supplies for his ranch. Running a hand over his bald head as his sneakers pounded upon the wooden stairs as he headed inside. Stopping as a horse caught his eye, standing outside of the store. Lifting his sunglasses up to the top of his head, as it caught his eye, as he entered the store. He walked through a few isles, heading up to the desk. It was a general store type place, mostly for animal feed and farming supplies. Stopping in front of the desk as he placed his hands upon the warn out counter top. He heard voices in the back as a 6'6 older gentleman came into his view. Shoulder length silvery hair, he ran his hand through as he sighed. "Like I said it's not here until this afternoon. Come back then." He spoke to whoever was in the back. "I needed that this afternoon. I can't wait any longer. The crops can't be planted until I have it!" A voice bellowed from the back. The gentleman shook his head as he dusted his worn out blue jean overalls. Off white colored t-shirt underneath. He smiled as he stood before the man on the other side of the counter.

"Well look what the coyotes dragged in! How you doing ?" He leaned his hand out as Steve smiled, grasped the older man's hand and shook it. "I'm doing alright. I just got back into town a few days ago. How you been Jimmy? Sounds like someone's giving you a hard time?" Taking his hand back as he sighed. "Just a customer being a pain." Steve lifted a brow. "Want me to take care of it?" Jimmy shook his head. "Naw. It's a regular customer. Just a bit upset about a supply that ain't coming in until this afternoon." Steve nods as he rummages through his front blue jeans pocket for his order list. "I would like to place an order Jimmy. Everything's right here on the list." Place the list upon the counter as Jimmy grabbed it and looked it over as he started writing it down to order. "I've got some of these supplies now, the rest will be in this afternoon with the delivery." Steve nods as he watches Jimmy work. "No rush. I'll take everything this afternoon." Jimmy nods as he continues his work. "At least someone has patience." Steve chuckles as he looks to Jimmy. "I hate to ask, but who's horse is out front?" Jimmy finished and looked to Steve. "Oh that belongs to the one out back. That came from the Burning Rock Ranch."

Steve lifted a brow. "Burning Rock? I thought that ranch was out of business?" Jimmy shook his head. "Everybody thought that, until one day things started to come alive there. Been up and running ever since." Steve nods as he leans against the counter. "New owners?" Jimmy went to speak as foot steps could be heard coming from the back. "It's still under the same name.." A voice sounded as Steve stood up to his full height. His blue eyes looking to an individual with a slight attitude. "Excuse me?" He said as he lifted a brow. A pair of dark blue eyes looked to a pair of blue eyes. "You heard me. Still under the family, just being runned by me. The ranch isn't outta business. Just kept quiet for awhile." Crossing arms over their chest as they ran a hand through their shoulder length brown hair. Steve nods as he narrows his eyes. "Watch the attitude. I didn't know.." Jimmy turned and looked to the other. "Stop with the attitude and get back to work. No need to pick an attitude with . He just got back into town, after being gone for awhile." Sighing as the individual returned to the back.

Jimmy turned his attention back to Steve. "Sorry about that. Got spitfire that's always working." Steve nods as he looks to the older gentleman. "No biggie Jimmy. Someone just needs to learn a little respect." Jimmy nods as Steve pats the counter. "I'll be back this afternoon for the supplies." Jimmy nods as he smiles. "I'll see yah then Steve." Steve walks off as he waves to Jimmy over his shoulder. Sliding his sunglasses over his eyes as he walks back out into the hot, bright Texas sun. Adjusting his light gray wife beater as he heard the horse walking off, with it's rider upon it's back. Steve walked over to his truck and stopped a shoulder length strawberry blonde caught his attention, riding the horse bare back down the road. She had to be at least 5'5 in height, athletic in built. White tank top, blue jean shorts, down to her knees, revealing a farmer's tan and looking like she could handle the beast she was riding. Lifting a brow and lowering his sunglasses as he watched her ride the beast down the road, heading out of town.

Steve shook himself out of his thoughts and climbed into his truck to head back to his other errands, before coming back this afternoon to pick up his supplies. Pulling out of the parking lot and rolling towards the horse back rider, slowly so he wouldn't spook the horse as he looked in his mirror as he rolled by. Catching a pair of sparkling green eyes looking to him. He smirked as he shook his head and kept on driving along. He couldn't stop, he had a lot to do, since being gone for so long from home.

**Chapter 2**

Steve pulled out of parking lot, after loading his truck with the supplies to head back to his ranch. Upon seeing the rider once again as he was farther out of town, heading towards open country. Slowing down as the lady rider was turning down towards the Burning Rock Ranch driveway. He turned and saw that the ranch was active as he kept going back to his ranch, to unload supplies and feed the animals. Heading into town the following day, he saw the same horse sitting outside of Jimmy's. Steve sat at a booth in the diner across the street as he just realized the horse was there. He got lost in the newspaper as he enjoyed his cup of coffee, awaiting upon his breakfast. Turning the page of the paper to continuing reading, the waitress brought his breakfast as he started slowly digging into it. "Come on Lucy, I've gotta get back to Jimmy's. I only got a ten minute break." A voice bellowed from the mouthy teenage kid. Steve sighed as he recognized that voice as he slid his eyes to the side. He shook his head as he continued eating and reading. "Hold on Jonathan. I'm coming. I can only cook so fast yah know." Lucy replied from behind the counter, in front of the grill as she cooked up a bunch of orders.

"Well you should know to start my order the same time every day..." The boy started to speak as someone else spoke to him. "Johnny! Leave Lucy alone, don't be rude and be patient." Steve slid his eyes to the side as he followed the voice to the strawberry blonde that he saw yesterday, riding the horse sitting outside of Jimmy's. Turning his attention to the waitress that approached him to refill his coffee. "Aww come on Jennie. I was only kiddin'. I'm just hungry that's all." Johnny protested as he rolled his dark blue eyes at her. Walking over after taking an order, placing it up above the grill and taking a few other orders, placing it in front of the customers that sat at the counter, then refilling their coffees. "That's your own fault Johnny. You had a chance to get a quick breakfast before getting to work. You chose not to eat. Now leave her be and wait your turn." Johnny sighed again as he groaned and lowered his baseball cap, that kept short auburn locks hidden.

Lucy filled orders and then turned, placed a plate of food in front of the young man. "Here you go Johnny. Next time I won't feed you if you get like that. You've got a mouth like your daddy use to have." Johnny grumbled under his breath as he started digging into his food. Jennie came along and smacked Johnny in the back of the head as Steve slowly stood to his feet and caught this out of the corner of his eyes, chuckling to himself. Johnny growled as he looked to the one that smacked him, rubbing the back of his head, "What was that for?" Jennie giggled as she walked around the counter as Steve approached to pay his tab. "For being rude to Lucy. Also for being rude to one of Jimmy's customers yesterday." Johnny rolled his eyes. "How did you.." Jennie stopped and looked to him. "Jimmy told me. He tells me everything, don't forget Johnny. Now eat up and get back to the store. Don't make Jimmy wait now." He nods as he finishes up.

Jennie looked up with her green eyes to a pair of blue eyes as she smiled gently. "How was everything today sir?" Steve smiled a bit. "Very good thanks." Jennie nods as she hands him his change. "Have a good day sir." Steve nods as he walks out of the diner, after Johnny left. Walking down the stairs and across to Jimmy's store, stopping by to just talk with the guy. After spending half the afternoon talking with Jimmy, catching up on ole times with him. Steve drove back home and saw something he never thought he would see. He slowed as he saw the waitress, Jennie, following a large Clydesdale down the rows of dirt, plowing the fields the old fashion way. He pulled a U-turn and pulled up along side the white fence that surrounded the fields. He climbed out and kept his shades on as he leaned against his truck, watching the plow blade dig at the hard soil, kicking up dirt as she directed the huge horse to keep going. Sighing as he shook his head with a smirk upon his face, he thought he'd seen it all until now. A LADY plowing the fields, now he's seen it all. "Ain't that a MAN'S job there hunny?" Steve said as she stopped and wiped sweat off her brow upon the back of her forearm. Narrowing her eyes to a man leaning against a jet black pick up truck.

Laying the reins over the handles of the plow, tying them securely as she dusted her hands off on her blue jean shorts, that went down past her knees as she walked over with a sleeveless jean shirt over a light gray tank top. "What's it to you Williams? A lady can do anything a man can do, but better." She snickered as she walked up to the fence and climbed up, leaning over as she removed her cowboy hat from her head as she looked to him. Lifting a brow as he lifted his sunglasses up, placed them upon his camo colored baseball cap that sat upon his head. "How did you know my last name?" She snickered as she seated herself on the top flat rail of the fence. "A lucky guess. Plus Jimmy told me, I asked cause of Johnny being rude to you. I apologize for him. He has an attitude problem. It's in the genes." Steve shrug., "No skin off my back hunny. He'll just get his attitude straighten out if it happens again." Lifting a brow as she looked to the man. "Lay a hand on Johnny? You will be hurting as payment. It will be from me, is that clear?" Steve snickered a bit and nods. "Crystal." She nods a bit as she climbs down off the fence back into the dirt in her black/blue/white worn out high tops. "I can plow fields and more around here Williams. So if you'll excuse me, I have a field to finish plowing." With that she turned and walked off.

Steve rolls his eyes and shakes his head, lowering his sunglasses as he watches her start plowing the fields once again. Climbing back into his truck, revving the engine as he put the truck into gear and took off back home.

**Chapter 3**

Steve stepped into Jimmy's feed store a couple of weeks later, with an order to be fulfilled hopefully soon as it could be done. Walking inside and up to the counter, Steve lifted up his sunglasses and waited for Jimmy to come up front from the stock room in the back. Steve lifted a brow as to hearing Jimmy arguing with someone, probably the stock boy Jonathan once again. Jimmy ran a hand as he made his presence known as he walked up to the back of the counter. "Hey Steve. I wasn't expecting you today. What can I do for you?" Steve smiled a bit. "Hey Jimmy. I've got an order that needs to be fulfilled as soon as you can do it." Steve hands him the slip of paper with the order of things he needs. Jimmy takes it and nods. "Let's see what you got Steve. I might be able to get the things together now for yah." "That would be greatly appreciated Jimmy." He nods as he looks over Steve's list and runs a hand through his hair. "I got most of this, but some things I don't have right now. They'll be in this afternoon hopefully." Steve nods. "Whatever you've got Jimmy I'll take now. The rest could you have it delivered?" Jimmy looks up and nods as he smiles a bit. "Sure I'll have Johnny drop it off once it comes in." Steve nods as Jimmy writes everything down from the list Steve handed him. "Pull your truck around back. I'll have Jonathan put these into the back." Steve nods once again as he pats the counter. "Meet yah around back." Jimmy nods as he walks into the back stock room. Steve walked out front and pulled his truck around back of the store. Climbing out as he watched Jonathan load his truck up as Jimmy instructed him too.

Steve watched carefully so the kid wouldn't screw up his order nor damage his truck. "Damage the truck son, I will make you pay for it." Johnny stops as he tosses a bail of hay into the truck bed, climbing in and pushes it gently up against the cab. "It's a truck, if I ruin it, not my fault." Steve lifted his sunglasses up and looked into the kid's dark blue eyes with his blue ones. "This here's my baby, treat her right or I will make yah pay." Johnny just rolls his eyes and continues to load up the truck. Jimmy stood on the loading dock as he watched the kid give Steve a hard time. "Listen to the man Jonathan. Last time I saw someone ruin his truck, it wasn't pretty." Johnny stopped and looked to Jimmy as he grabbed a coil of fencing wire. "Whatever.." Johnny tossed the coil into the truck and scratched Steve's truck with it, when it missed the bed of the truck.

Steve lifted a brow. "That's gonna cost yah son." He narrowed his eyes as Jonathan jumped off the loading dock, picked the wire up and placed it in the truck. "You're not taking it outta my pay. I need the money." Steve shook his head. "I didn't say pay in cash for the damage. Anything done to my truck is worked off at my ranch. On your days off." Johnny sighed and rolls his eyes. "Whatever makes you sleep at night sir. But I can't I got a ranch to run myself." Steve grabbed the kid's arm, before he could walk away. "I'll see you at my ranch Saturday morning, 6am. You're going to work the day there to pay for the damages. If you don't show up, I will hunt yah down and make yah pay. That understood?" Jonathan ripped his arm out of Steve's hand and nods. "Yes sir. Anything else?" He crossed his arms over his chest as he looked to the man before him. "Yea there is. Leave the attitude at home. Bring it with you, it will cost you." Steve smirks as Jonathan climbed back up on the loading dock and headed inside. Jimmy chuckles a bit as Steve closed the tail gate. "I'll see you around Steve." Steve nods as he climbs in and drives off home to start in on some work around the ranch.

Saturday brought Steve out onto his porch with a cup of coffee and the newspaper as he awaited the attitude, snotty nose teenage kid to show up for his punishment. Looking to his watch as he finished the paper and it was 6:05 am. He shook his head as dust was kicking up coming down the long dirt driveway before hitting the blacktop that started the driveway. He slowly stood to his feet as an old blue and silver Ford pickup stopped and out jumped the kid. "Yer late kid." Steve said as Jonathan came jogging over and stood at the bottom of the porch stairs. "I'm sorry sir, I would of been here sooner, but something came up that needed to be urgently taken care of before I came. I will make up for being late." Steve smirks as he nods. "You will make it up." Steve descends the stairs as the kid adjusted his baggy black jean shorts and white t-shirt. "Follow me, plenty of work for you to do." Johnny nods as he runs a hand through his short auburn locks as he followed Steve across the side yard, down to the back where the barn was.

Steve watched the kid do his chores that he was instructed to do. He saw him struggling with simple tasks he does at Jimmy's probably almost everyday. "Come on kid, you do this type of work on yer own ranch. Should be a piece of cake." The kid dropped the hay bail and narrows his eyes as he picks up his ball cap, that fell off his head. "I don't do this ALL the time! You're a slave driver! Haven't I paid off the damage, then some by now?" He asked as he snorted. Steve shook his head as he looked to his watch. "You've only been working a couple of hours kid. You've got a lot still to do. Better get to it." Johnny growls as he nods and walks off. "Asshole.." Grumbles under his breath as he walked by Steve. Lifting a brow as he heard the kid speaking under his breath. "That's gonna cost you another day of working on my ranch kid. I told yah to leave the attitude at home." Johnny growled. "I give up! I ain't working for you anymore. I gotta work at Jimmy's tomorrow. I have to work dude!" Steve shook his head. "Jimmy will understand you've gotta work here. You'll learn more here than at Jimmy's." Johnny rolled his eyes. "I don't wanna learn squat. I gotta work for money. How do you expect to run the ranch on?"

Steve shrugs. "Should of thought of that before you ruined my truck and brought yer attitude with you." Johnny sighed as he started mucking out the stalls from the horses. "Whatever makes you sleep better at night dude. Just want to get this done and go home." Steve nods. "Then keep your mouth shut and you'll get done quicker and that's that." Johnny didn't say nothing as he kept at his work, he thought twice before speaking from now on, it might cost him another day of hell at this guy's ranch. Steve leaned against the door of the stall, watching the kid. "Missed a spot.." Pointing as Jonathan sighed and got it. "I see that, no need to point out my mistakes. Don't you have something to do, besides bother me?" Steve shook his head. "No I don't. I planned my whole Saturday to watch over yer scrawny ass. Making sure you do yer work right the first time, so it gets done right the first time and let it be the only time it's done." "Well it's getting done right?" Johnny questioned as he felt frustration starting to get the best of him. But he kept his mouth shut or it would cost him more work. He grabbed the handles of the wheel barrel and rolled it out back to empty, just to get away from the hawk watch, just for a short few minutes, also to cool his jets, before he did something drastic to his watcher.

**Chapter 4**

Steve just loved to push buttons he knew what got people going, especially when they worked off damage to his property on his ranch. He had the kid working for him for four more days, after spending one day on the ranch. He sat in the diner across the street from Jimmy's, waiting for the kid to work half day there, the rest at his ranch. Working off the cursing and swearing he spoke while working with him on Saturday. He saw the kid walking out of Jimmy's as he got to his feet, exiting the diner, after paying his bill. "Let's go kid. Plenty of work to do back at the ranch." Johnny sighed as he removed his ball cap, running a hand through his hair. "I can't today . I gotta help on our ranch today. My sister can't do the work, it's gotta get done."

Steve sighed as he looked to the kid, from behind his sunglasses. "I'll take yah home, long enough to do yer work there. Then your spending the WHOLE day at my ranch tomorrow." Johnny rolled his eyes as he growled. "It's not going to take a FULL day to work at your ranch! Come on man, I got to run the family farm. My sister can't!" Steve lowered his sunglasses. "Now hold on.. I was about to say to do something, but you decided to jump the gun.

So I'm not going to help yah out at your ranch now. I'll just drop yah off there and meet you at my ranch, tomorrow 6 am sharp. As the deal stands." Johnny lowered his head in defeat and nods. "Fine. You got me for the whole day tomorrow. Just get me home man."

Steve nods as he climbs into his truck as Johnny climbs into the bed of the truck, letting Steve drive him back to the ranch he lives at.

Steve pulled up to the Burning Rock Ranch, where the kid instructed him to take him. He pulled up to the run down, huge farm house. He hopped out of the truck bed as Steve cut the engine off and climbed out of his truck. "You live here?" Steve questioned as Johnny nodded. "Yea this is my family's ranch." Steve shook his head as he ran a hand over his bald head. "So yer sister is.." "Jennie, from the diner." Steve looked to the kid, he was a bit confused. "You look confused? I betcha yah are." Johnny commented as he crossed his arms over his chest. Steve nods as the front screen door opened up. "Jonathan.. Did you get in trouble again?" Jennie commented as she walked out onto the porch. Johnny turned and looked to his sister. "No sis, just got a ride home. You shouldn't be up on yer feet. Go back inside and I'll be in, in one moment." She shook her head as she smiled through some bruises upon her face. "I'm fine Johnny. Go get to your chores. The animals can't feed themselves." He sighs and nods as he walks off. Steve lifted a brow as he heard the conversation between the siblings. He turned his attention to the sister as she slowly descended the stairs.

"Sorry about Jonathan. He can be a real handful sometimes. But I appreciate you bringing him home Williams. I owe you for taking care of him, when I can't." Steve shook his head. "Naw yah don't. He's been doing some work fer me at my ranch. Paying for damage done to my truck and for his attitude." Jennie chuckles as her green eyes sparkling from under her black cowboy hat. "Would you like to stay for a glass of lemonade? I just made some fresh." Steve shakes his head. "I would, but I gotta get back to my ranch. I'll take a rain check, if you don't mind?" She shook her head. "Sure thing. Don't be a stranger to this here ranch now. Plus don't let Johnny push you around. Having him work for you, gives him some time to work off that energy he places towards that attitude of his." Steve nods. "If you need any help here. I'll give a hand if need be." Shaking her head. "Not right now, Johnny and I have got it under control. But thank you for your offer. I will keep it in mind." Steve nods as he walks around his truck as she walks over. "Hold on a moment." Steve stops, turns and looks to her. Leaning her hand out. "Names Jenica. But as you heard Jennie is short for it." Steve takes her rough, dainty hand in his and shakes it gently. "Nice to meet you Jenica. Names Steve, you know my last name from Jimmy." She nods as they release the hand shake. "Nice to meet you Steve. You should come by the diner sometime. I'll pay yah back for working with my brother with a good meal." Steve smiles and nods as his eyes connect with her green eyes. "Sure I'll take yah up on the offer sometime. I must be going." Jenica stepped back up onto the porch steps as Steve pulled out of the driveway and headed home.

Johnny poked his head out of the barn and walked over to his sister, as Steve drove out of the driveway. "Why were nice to that idiot for?" He asked as he looked to his sister. Sighing as she looked to him and smacked him in the back of the head. "Watch your mouth Jonathan. Steve isn't all that bad, that I see. I was nice cause he's handling you better than anybody I see doing. Get back to your chores and keep quiet. We really could use the help around here anyways, he offered." Johnny rolled his eyes. "We don't need nobodies help. He'll snoop around and then turn us in, once he figures out we ain't the actual owners of this ranch." Jennie narrowed her eyes and looked to him. "Keep your mouth shut! Do as he says, then he won't find out." Johnny opened his mouth to say something else, when Jenica raised her hand. "End of subject Johnny. Get back to work." He sighs as he shakes his head and walks back to the barn, grumbling under his breath. "No talking under yer breath either. I can hear yah you know." Johnny didn't say another word as he went back into the barn.

Jenica shook her head as she seated herself upon the porch steps, as their three dogs came crawling out from under the porch. "Where were the three of you when a truck came into the driveway?" She spoke as the three rotties looked to her and nudged her for individual attention. She sighed as she gave them each their attention. "You three are big hams, not guard dogs." She shook her head as she stood up and sighed as the dogs followed her inside for their feeding and get dinner together before calling it a night, to start the next day out early as usual.

**Chapter 5**

Yawning as he stood up and stretched upon seeing the kid finally finished with his work. Steve walked over to examine his work, he nods with a bit of a smirk upon his lips. "Good job kid. Even though it took yah all day." Johnny removed his ball cap, wiping his sweating forehead with the back of his forearm as he snorted. "I got the work done, didn't I?" Steve looked to him and nods. "Yea yah did. I will give yah that. Let's get yah home, be back tomorrow the same time to finish up the rest of your work." Johnny sighs as he places his ball cap back upon his head as he walked towards Steve's truck, hopping into the bed and seating himself with his back against the cab. Steve walked over and looked to the kid. "What's with the attitude Jonathan? I ain't out to hurt you or anything." Johnny's dark blue eyes slid to the side and looked to Steve. "None of yer damn business. Can we just go." Crossing his arms over his chest as he sighed. Steve shrugs as he climbs into his truck, revving the motor. "Suit yerself kid." Steve said as he through the truck into gear and headed towards the Burning Rock Ranch.

Pulling up to the ranch, Johnny jumped out as Steve and himself heard something towards the back of the barn. "What's going on?" Steve asked as Johnny jumped to his feet. "I don't know. I'll go check it out." With that he jogged off towards where the ruckus was coming from. Steve shrugged a bit until he heard Johnny yelling. "Jennie! Jennie!" Steve heard it and ran off towards Johnny's yelling. He ran around the corner of the barn, sliding upon his feet to a halt upon seeing Jenica on their huge Clydesdale, in the middle of a stampede of their long horn steers. Steve saw Johnny trying to get into the middle of it. Grabbing the kid by the back of the shirt. "Don't be stupid Jonathan! You're gonna get yourself killed! Stay here!" Johnny looked to Steve as he saw a saddled horse nearby as he climbed up into the saddle and directed the horse towards Jenica, avoiding the long horns, left and right.

Jenica was having a hard time getting the horse to cooperate. "Come on Clyde, get going!" She yelled as the horse finally got going as she lost her balance, falling to the ground, behind a huge boulder, almost getting runned over by one of the steers. She screamed as she felt pain run through her left leg as she was trampled. Steve saw this and dodged steers left and right, jumping off the horse as he got down beside Jenica. "Wrap yer arms around my neck! We're outta here!" Jenica didn't protest as pain ran through her body as she wrapped her arms around Steve's neck. He cradled her in his arms as he climbed upon the rock once again. The horse panicked as it almost was ran over as Steve climbed upon the stallion's back and got him going with the flow of cattle, moving off to the side out of the stampede, to get Jenica to safety.

Johnny watched in horror as he heard his sister yell. He felt helpless as he couldn't help his own flesh and blood in the middle of it all. Once he saw Steve finally out of harms way with his sister in his arms, he ran over and fell to his knees, beside his sister. "Jennie.." She unwrapped her arms from around Steve's neck, once he settled her upon the ground safely, wrapping them around her brother gently. Covered in dust, dirt and hurting bad, but she put the pain in the back of her mind. "I'm alright Johnny. Just relax." Johnny pulled back from the embrace and shook his head. "I'm not going to relax! You've could of been killed!" He protested. Jenica rolled her eyes as she sighed. "I'm fine Johnny. Something spooked them. I don't know what.." Johnny let his sister go as he looked to Steve. "Thanks for saving my sister." Steve sat upon the ground as he nodded. "Not a problem. Let's get you checked out hun, in case." Jenica shook her head as she went to get up and fell back to the ground in pain. Steve sighed and shook his head as he picked her up into his strong arms. "No arguments, yer going." Jenica looked into Steve's piercing blue eyes with her green ones. "Fine.. Make you and my brother feel better.. I'll go." Johnny got to his feet. "Make me feel a lot better." Steve walked off as he placed Jenica in the passenger seat, Johnny hopping into the bed of the truck. Climbing in and driving off to the doc in town.

Jenica sighed as she settled upon the couch as her brother walked off to head to bed. It was late at night as Steve dropped them off to head home himself, "You sure your alright Jennie?" Johnny asked as he stopped on the stairs heading upstairs. She nodded as she ran a hand through her hair. "Yes I'm fine. Just going to have to get use to the walking brace for awhile. But I'll be fine Johnny. Get to bed, I'm going in a few. Gotta get up early to do some planting." Johnny sighed. "I can skip work and help plant the crops Jennie." She shook her head. "No you go to work for Jimmy. I'll handle the farm." He sighs and shakes his head as he heads upstairs. "Suit yerself. Night." He said as he reached the top of the stairs and headed to his room for the night. Jenica sighed as she slowly got to her feet, knee brace working to keep her mobile until the tendons and bruising healed.

Heading to bed for the night, knowing a lot needed to be done to the farm before crops started coming in along with the income.

The following morning, Steve was driving by Burning Rock and saw something he couldn't believe it. He pulled over and saw Jenica planting the crops, in the fields, when she was suppose to be resting. Steve climbed out and leaned against the white fence. "What are you doing?" He asked. Jenica jumped as she fell backwards into the dirt and sighs as she slowly climbs to her feet, removing her cowboy hat and wiping the sweat off her brow. "Planting crops. What does it look like Steve?" She commented as she continued. Steve shook his head. "Yer suppose to be resting, doc's orders." Standing to her full 5'5 height and places her hands upon her hips. "I can't... A farm needs to be runned. Johnny can't do it, he's too young. I'm fine as long as I don't do nothing stupid." Steve shook his head as she went back to her work. "Woman yer stubborn. Ask for help?" She shook her head as she adjusted her hat upon her head and kept going, finishing up her work. "I'm finished anyways. Johnny's going to help, once he's done at Jimmy's this morning." Steve shook his head. "He's suppose to be working at my ranch this afternoon. Didn't he tell you?" She shook her head and sighs, walking over and leaning against the fence. "No he didn't. It's alright, I got a handle on things anyways."

Steve lowers his sunglasses and sighs. "I'm going into town. Need anything?" Shakes her head. "Johnny's bringing things from Jimmy's, then I'll send him your way. Make sure he works Steve. Don't be soft on him now." He chuckles. "I'm not soft on the boy. I'm hard on him, keeps him working when I am." She smiles a bit as she looks to him. "How about after he's done. You come over and I'll cook you dinner. In return for helping out yesterday." Steve rubbed his goatee in thought. "Now how can I turn down an offer like that?" She giggles a bit. "Well be here by seven. No later. I'll have dinner on the table. See you then." Patting his forearm gently as she walked over and hopped up on the back of the team of horses, leading them away as they pulled an empty wagon behind them back to the barn. Steve shook his head as he lowered his sunglasses and headed back to his truck, starting it up and heading into town.

Later on about early evening, Steve pulled up, parking the truck to the side. Johnny jumped out of the bed of the truck and headed into the house. "Jennie I'm home!" He bellowed as he walked in through the front screen door. Steve climbed out of the truck in a pair of clean blue jean shorts, black work boots, dark blue collared shirt, one button fastened. Jenica stepped out onto the porch in a pair of blue jean shorts and a white tank top. Strawberry blonde locks tied back loosely. "I hope your hungry. Dinner's on the table. I would stay, but I got called into work. Someone called in sick and I have to go cover the shift. Everything's all set." Steve lifted a brow. "I can come to dinner another night." Jenica climbed off the stairs in her high top sneakers as she walked up to Steve. "I apologize for this. It was last minute." Steve nods. "I understand. We'll make plans for another night." She smiles to him. "How about tomorrow night? I'll make you a home cooked meal here. Johnny works late at Jimmy's tomorrow. It will just be you and I." Steve smiles gently and sighs. "I can't, got other plans. I can the next night. Come to my ranch and I'll cook dinner." She smiles and nods. "Sounds wonderful. See you then." He nods as Jenica walked by him to the barn. A few minutes later, she came out riding one of the horses off to head to work. Steve stood there and watched her, shaking his head as he climbed into his truck and headed on home for the evening.

**Chapter 6**

Jenica sighed as she sat on the front porch steps waiting for Johnny to return from Steve's ranch, from working all day. Knees brought up to her chest as she was bruised and bleeding, tank top torn, face buried within her knees. She sniffled as she heard Steve's pickup coming down the dirt drive, she wiped her tears away as she slowly got to her wobbly feet and grabbed the back packs, she had packed. Johnny climbed out of Steve's truck and saw his sister. "Jennie what's wrong?" He asked as Steve climbed out of his pick up, once he saw Jenica with two back packs. "What happen?" Johnny asked as Jenica sniffled. "They found us again Johnny." Johnny sighed as he wrapped his arms around his sister, try and comfort her the best he could. "I'm sorry I wasn't here to protect you Jennie." He softly whispered into her ear, trying to comfort her. Steve walked around the truck as he heard Jenica sniffling and being comforted by her brother. He leaned against the front end of his truck, rubbing the back of his neck, not knowing what to say at the moment. Leaving the two siblings alone for a moment.

Johnny rubbed her back as he lifted his head and looked to Steve. "I hate to ask you this. But can my sister stay at yer ranch for a few days? I'll work off the tab for it." Steve stands up to his feet and nods. "Of course. No need to work it off, I'm glad to help out." Johnny smiles a bit to him. "Thanks man. I appreciate it." Steve opens the passenger side door to his truck as Johnny guided his sister over and had her seat herself. Steve closed the door as he looked to Johnny. "Where you gonna be?" Johnny looked to Steve. "Here keeping the ranch going, like I always do. Just make sure my sister stays safe until I come and get her." Steve nods not questioning anything. "She's safe with me around. I guarantee it."

Johnny nods. "Anybody gets her under your care Steve, I will hold you responsible." Steve narrowed his eyes towards the kid. "Keep yer shirt on. I would never hurt yer sister. I rather see whoever hurt her, get their ass whipped than her." Johnny saw the truth in Steve's narrowed blue eyes. "Good, I'll be in touch." Steve nods as they shook hands. Walking around the front of his truck, climbing in, starting the truck up and driving off as Johnny headed into the house. Jenica sniffled as she took a few deep breaths as Steve drove back to his ranch. "Calm down Jenica. Your safe in my presence." She nods a bit. "Just worried about Johnny being alone. He shouldn't be." She whispered as she wiped away a few lingering tears. "He'll be alright. I'll look on him from time to time. Don't you worry." She slowly looks from the window to Steve with a bit of a smile upon her face. "Thank you Steve. For everything.." He nods as he keeps his eyes on the road. "It's nothing Jenica. I'm glad to help." She nods going back to staring out the window to the passing scenery. Steve reached over and turned the radio on low, hating silence as he drove.

Pulling up in front of his garage. He climbed out after parking the truck, walking around front and helping Jenica out, carrying the two back packs in one of his hands, guiding her with the other arm. "You can stay as long as you like Jenica. Plenty of room here." Steve said as he opened up the front screen door and guided Jenica inside. She nods a bit as Steve shooed the dogs away. "Sorry about them. Overly excited mutts." The dogs stood back as Jenica smiled a bit. "It's alright. We have three dogs back at our ranch." Steve chuckles. "These two would rather lick yah to death than eat yah." Patting the two Shepards and chow mix's heads as he walked by. Jenica followed and Steve showed her where she would be staying as he placed her bags, next to the dresser in the guest room. "If you need anything, just help yerself. My room's down the hall, last door on the left. You have your own half bath off this room. Can't find what yah want, let me know I'll get it fer you." Steve explained as she walked timidly into the room and looked around the room, after looking around the house as Steve guided her to the guest room. "Thank you Steve. I owe you big for this." Steve sighs and shakes his head. "No you don't. I like the company actually, better than just me and the animals." Jenica giggled a bit as the dogs came walking in.

Steve sighs as the dogs sniffed her down. "Alright boys. She ain't gonna hurt yah. Take a walk." Jenica sat at the end of the huge bed and gave the dogs their attention they desired. "These three have names?" She asked as she looked to Steve. "The two German Shepards are Silver and Bullet. The chow/rottie mix there's Austin. I didn't name them, they came with the names." She giggles as Austin licked her face. "Well at least I know they're friendly." Pushing the dog's muzzle down. "Like I said, they rather lick yah to death than eat yah." Steve smiled a bit as he walked out of the room. Jenica getting to her feet, changing her shirt, then following with the dogs trailing behind Steve. "Want anything to eat? I can cook something real quick on the grill." Jenica nods a bit. "Anything. I'm not picky." Steve nods as he opens the frig door and starts rummaging through, pulling things out to cook on the grill. Jenica seated herself at the counter upon a stool and watched the dogs sit, admiring the food upon the counter.

"You've got six pairs of eyes looking at yah." She giggled as Steve closed the frig door and looked to the dogs. "Alright you mutts. Take a hike. I'll feed yah in a minute." Steve walked around them as the dogs walked out of the way and laid down somewhere. "Need any help?" Jenica offered as Steve walked out the kitchen slider to the back deck. "Nope, you just relax and I'll take care of everything." She nods as Steve started the grill and stepped back inside, closing the screen slider behind him. Jenica pulled a magazine over towards her and started flipping through it as Steve fed the dogs. "Sorry I ain't much company Jenica. I'm not use to having other people around me." Steve commented as the dogs went to town on their food. Jenica closed the magazine as Steve grabbed the food for grilling. "Don't worry about it Steve. I'm not much of a conversationalist really." Steve smiles as Jenica stands up and follows him outside, to keep him company while he cooked the food on the grill.

After a semi quiet dinner, Jenica was in the living room looking at the pictures upon Steve's fire place mantel, while he was finishing up in the kitchen. A few pictures caught her eye, she sighed a bit to herself. "Something catch yer eye?" Jenica jumped at the sound of Steve's voice as she put the picture she had in her hand back upon the mantel. "Not really, just looking." Steve smiled as he walked over and saw the picture that Jenica was looking at. "That there was my best friend. We did everything together, from fishing to hunting. Well when our jobs would let us on off time." Jenica nods as she looks to Steve. "I love fishing and hunting and such. I'm such an outdoorsy type person. That's why I'm always busy on the farm. As long as I'm outside, I'm happy." Steve nods. "I'm the same way. But yer brother's different than you. He hates working outdoors." She giggles a bit. "Yea he got that from our mother. I get everything from my father.." She trailed off as she closed her eyes as she stifles a yawn. Steve laid a hand upon her shoulder. "Why don't you go get a good night sleep." She looks to him and nods as she starts to walk off. "Night Steve." Lowering his hand as she walks off. "Night Jenica." She walks off up the stairs to her room. Steve sighs a bit as he looked to the picture Jenica was holding and shakes his head, he swore he seen something in the two siblings that reminded him of his best friend. "I could be just imagining it." Stretching a bit as he walked off, heading upstairs to bed for the night.

**Chapter 7**

Steve pulled up to the house, after stopping by Burning Rock to check on Jenica's brother Jonathan. Stepping out of the truck, carrying a couple bags of groceries as he headed into the house. He thought it was strange that the dogs didn't greet him outside, like they usually did. He put the bags down on the counter in the kitchen as he heard Jenica's voice talking to someone, viciously from the back porch. Steve walked up to the screen slider as he saw her on her cell phone. He stepped out as she ran a hand through her hair. "Just give me more time. God yer pushy you know that... Yea whatever... HELL NO! You better not!" Pulling her cell phone away from her ear and closing it as she threw it, watching it shatter into pieces upon the cement slab below. "DAMN!" She bellowed as Steve stood there with his arms crossed over his chest. "Something wrong?" He questioned as Jenica jumped and turned around, facing Steve. Placing a hand over her beating heart as she sighed in relief. "My God Steve you scared me. I didn't know you were there..." Looking to him as her heart calmed down. "How much of that conversation did you hear?" Steve walked over and looked to her. "Not much, someone pushing yer buttons and then you broke yer cell phone. Something you wanna talk about?" Jenica sighs as she runs a hand through her hair. "No it's nothing.. Just.. Something that I'm handling. If I need help, I'll let yah know. But it's appreciated." Steve nods as the dogs came bounding up onto the porch, soaken wet and dirty. Jumping onto Steve, happy to see him home. He growled as he pushed them off and stood to his feet, blue jean shorts and light gray shirt, was wet with muddy paw prints. "You mutts have been in the pond again.. Haven't yah?" Steve sighed as the dogs backed away and ran off to go roll in the grass.

Jenica giggled as she leaned against the railing. "They're so happy to see you. They just had to leave their mark on yah." Steve narrowed his eyes towards her and lifted a brow. "Is that so?" Jenica looked to him. "What are you thinking Steve?" He started stalking towards her. "Come're I'll leave my mark on yah." Jenica started laughing as she hurdled the railing and jumped into the grass, Steve missed as he ran off the porch steps and started chasing her as the dogs chased them both. Jenica tumbled into the grass as Steve caught up to her and wrapped his arms around her gently in a bear hug, getting her light gray tank top all dirty from him. She couldn't stop laughing as Steve wouldn't let her go. "There now I left a mark on yah.." Steve laughed as he let her go. Jenica fell backwards onto her ass in the grass, she was laughing so hard as the dogs trampled Steve once again to the ground. "Get'em boys! Got to love the re-enforcements!" She bellowed in laughter. Steve sat up as he pushed the dogs away as he looked to Jenica. "You planned that didn't you?" Jenica wiped away her tears of laughter and looked to Steve. "Maybe..." Lifting a brow. "Why? Jealous I'm thinking ahead of you?" Steve shrugs as he crosses his arms over his chest. "Maybe.. Maybe not.. I'll let yah know." Jenica climbed to her feet and walked over to Steve, leaning a hand out. Steve uncrossed his arms as he looked to her. "Now whatcha gonna do to me?" He questioned as she looked to him. "Let's call it truce and let me help yah to yer feet." Steve smiled as he placed his hand in hers. Jenica helped Steve to his feet as she wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

Their eyes came into contact as he placed his hands upon her hips. Getting lost in one another's eyes, it seemed like an eternity before Jenica looked away as the sounds of a pick up truck coming up the drive caught both their attentions. The dogs took off barking as they released one another gently. "That's our ole Ford, I wonder what's got Johnny upset?" Jenica spoke softly as she blushed a bit in Steve's arms still. Steve sighs gently under his breath, in their moment getting ruined. He felt a chill run down his spine, as he hid that being this close to her, was getting him going. He liked being around Jenica. Even wanted to get to know her better, but right now, her brother was around. Talking and such would have to wait until later on. Jenica sighs as she smiles up to him softly. "Sorry about this. I ...I..I want to stay like this... But something must be wrong.." She sighed as a chill also ran through her body at Steve's touch. She was also starting to fall for this rugged Texan. Wanting to get to know him better, but right now a lot was stopping it from happening. She was hoping once things calmed down, they could get to know one another better. Lowering her arms as Steve let her go as she walked off to see what her brother wanted. Steve ran a hand over his face as he groaned. "Never a dull moment..." He walked off following Jenica to see what all the noise was about.

Jenica jogged up to the front of the house as Johnny jumped out of the old pickup and fell to the ground upon his knees. Jenica stopped in her tracks as she saw her brother fall upon his knees. She gasped as he looked up to her, he was battered and bruised and coughed heavily. "Jennie.." Was all he could say as he fell forward into the grass. Running over to him and kneeling down beside him. "Johnny... What happen?" She asked quietly as she wrapped her arms around him gently. Steve came jogging around the corner of the house and over to the two siblings. "What happen?" He asked as he knelt down. Johnny sighed. "They came Jennie... I tried to stop them, b..but I couldn't..." Jenica sighed as she comforted her brother. "I..It's alright Johnny.. You tried..." Johnny shook his head as he pulled out of his sister's arms and slowly climbed to his feet as Steve did to his. "You don't get it Jennie. Dad left me in charge to protect you and the farm. Now look.. They burned the barn down and trashed the house.. If Dad could see it now, he would have MY head!" Johnny yelled as he shook his fists in the air. Jenica slowly climbed to her feet. "Did everything.." Johnny shook his head as he dusted some soot off his shirt and jean shorts. "Got the animals out, barely... The barn's destroyed. Just needs to be rebuilt." Jenica ran a hand through her hair. "We'll figure this out Johnny. Somehow.. I told them to not do it, but they didn't listen.." Steve stood back really confused about the whole situation. Everything was a mystery to him.

Jenica looked to Steve. "Is it alright if Jonathan stays for the night?" Steve nods. "Sure, I'll show him a guest room, he can get cleaned up. Then you and I are going to have a long talk Jenica. I have a few questions that need answers." Jenica nods as she walks over to the truck and grabs Johnny's duffle bag as she helps him into the house, following Steve to his room for the night.

**Chapter 8**

Steve showed Johnny the room he would be occupying as he walked off to his, to give the two siblings a moment to talk. Jenica seated herself in a chair, after closing the door, but it was open a crack. Johnny sighed as he seated himself upon the bed. "What are we gonna do Jennie?" He asked as he removed his ball cap and tossed it next to his bag on the floor. Jenica shrugged a bit. "I don't know Johnny. I'm trying to figure this out. They ain't giving me the time to do so." Johnny looked to his sister. "Well you better think quicker, they're getting ahead of us." Jenica rolled her eyes. "Like I don't know that Johnny. I'm trying I can't do everything. I ain't Dad!" She bellowed as she buried her face into her hands. Johnny slowly stood up to his feet. "I know you ain't Dad, Jennie. I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to be hard on yah. I should be more considerate of yah." Walking over and kneeling down in front of her, placing his hands upon her knees. "Miss'em don't yah?" He asked. Jenica lowers her hands and sniffles as she nods her head. "A lot I do. Wish Mom and Dad were both here. Then we wouldn't be in this mess.." She gently whispered. Johnny wipes her lingering tears away with his thumbs, leaning his forehead against hers. "I promise I'll try and help more. But I don't know what to do Jennie. We need more help.. I hate to say it, but how about askin' Steve?"

Jenica looked to her brother with blood shot eyes, narrowing them. "No way! He knows dad! I don't need him knowing our business, then get the impression on his best friend's kids getting into a lot of trouble and can't help themselves. I can deal with it. Just going to take a bit more time." Johnny sighs as he nods his head. "Alright I won't bring that up again." Bringing a shaking hand up, laying it on the side of Johnny's face. "I promised Mom and Dad, I would watch out for you and the ranch. I'm going to keep that promise. Even though Dad's missing or even dead..." Johnny lowered his eyes. "He's not dead Jennie.." She sighed and looked to the ceiling. "Are we going to argue about this again?" Johnny slowly climbed to his feet as he removed his bloody shirt to get ready for bed. "I'm sorry if that's how I feel Jennie. I feel it in my heart that's all." Jenica slowly rose to her feet as she wiped away tears that escaped her eyes. "I feel like that too Johnny. But it's been too long. We would of heard word by now. You might be right and I might be wrong. I'm not going to argue with you about it. But you and I both feel the same about it. But.." Walking over to him and placing a hand upon his bare, broad shoulder. "We must stick together until this is straightened out. I promise it will be, just going to take more time." Johnny looked over his shoulder to his sister and nods. "I know. But let me help more with it please?"

Shaking her head. "No I don't need you getting hurt or worse Johnny. No way. I wouldn't live with myself or anything if I knew you were getting in harm's way." Lowering her hand as he turns and looks to his sister. "Alright. But don't hesitate in asking me or even go through with what I suggested." She sighs and nods. "It will be our LAST resort to ask him alright?" Johnny smiles just a bit and nods. "Alright." Jenica smiles to her lil brother, running a hand through his short auburn hair. "You look more like Dad everyday. He would be so proud of how you've turned out Jonathan." He sighs. "Not really..." She nods. "You're a spitten image of him, except for having Mom's eyes. Other than that your just like'em." Johnny chuckles deeply as he hugs his sister. Jenica hugging him back. "You've got a lot of him in yah too and Mom." Sighing as she holds her brother close. "Get to bed and rest. Yer safe here. I've gotta go talk with Steve." Pulling out of the hug as he nods. "Whatever yah do, don't mention anything to him, unless you want too." Jenica nods as she walks over to the door. "I won't, not until I feel it's the right time to do it." Johnny nods as he walks over and rummages through his duffle bag and follows his sister out of the room, running into Steve outside of the door.

Jenica jumped as she sighed. "Alright yer too quiet sometimes Steve." Steve snickered as he stood up from the wall and looks to the two of them. "Well it is my house... What have yah two been talking about?" Lifting a brow to them both as he looked to the two of them for answers. Jenica sighed as he looked to Johnny. "Down the hall, second door on the right." He nods as he walks off for a shower. Jenica turned her attention back to Steve. "How much have you heard?" Steve lifts a brow. "Enough to have more questions than answers for. What's going on Jenica? I hate to ask, cause I know it's none of my business, but if I can help, I will." Jenica ran a hand through her hair as she walked off. "Come on. I'll talk to you down stairs, out of ear shot of Jonathan." He nods and follows her down to the living room, to hopefully get answers to his confusing, burning questions.

**Chapter 9**

Sighing as she stood in front of the fire place, Jenica looked to the picture Steve had upon his mantel, of himself and their father with one of their hunting trophies they had gotten the day or two before their Dad disappeared. She sighed running a hand through her hair. "What's going on Jenica?" Steve asked as he walked into the living room with a few beers in his hands, seating himself upon the couch, opening up one can, placing the spares upon the coffee table before him. Lowering her eyes from the picture as she knew she couldn't look into Steve's eyes as she spoke. Knowing the truth would have to be told, but did it have to be told tonight? Steve drank some of the beer and looked to her. "I ain't gonna bite Jenica. If I know what's going on, maybe I could help you and Jonathan out. If you don't want me to know, I'll understand your reasons for not telling me. But for how tense your conversation was on the phone and seeing Johnny and yerself hurt, something's up." Jenica nodded a bit as she wiped her tears out of her eyes. "Yes there's something you should know Steve. There's a lot you should know, but I don't know what I should and shouldn't tell you. It's confusing and difficult to explain really." Jenica started out.

Steve slowly got to his feet and walked over to Jenica and placed a hand upon her shoulder, making her turn around and looked to him. Jenica slowly lifted her eyes up and looked into Steve piercing blue eyes. "You can tell me anything Jenica. I'm not gonna hurt you nor Jonathan. I rather help than hurt the both of you. It seems you two are in some kind of trouble. If so, I gotta know so I can help in any way I can. If you want my help that is..." Jenica sniffled a bit as she heard his words and sighs. "Steve... I want your help, but for what I got to tell yah, I don't know if you'll believe me or not." Steve lifted up his other hand and placed it on her other shoulder and rubbed them gently. "I know we don't know one another well enough Jenica, but I feel we've known one another fer years. It that makes any sense. Just a feeling I have." Jenica lowered her head and turned in his hands, lifting a hand up and grabbing the photo off his mantel. "Actually you know Jonathan and myself..Steve.."

Steve narrowed his eyes to her. "What do you mean hun?" He asked hesitantly, upon seeing Jenica take the photo off the mantel, hold it in front of her. He was somewhat confused by her comment. Jenica smiled a bit as she looked to the picture, running her finger gently along the cherry wood frame. "Your probably confused and well let me speak. I will try and answer all yer questions the best I can. Just let me speak first." Steve nods as he lowers his hands to his sides. "Alright. You've got the floor Jenica. I'm all ears to you." She sighs as she runs a hand through her strawberry tresses. "I know you don't know the truth, but you know who we are don't you?" She didn't look from the picture as she asked the question. Steve rubbed his goatee in thought for a few minutes before answering. "I know you two remind me of my best friend, that's in the picture yer holding. But I wasn't gonna say anything, at the time you first saw that. I knew you would say something at yer own time. Yer brother reminds me so much of him and yerself on how you handle yerself, plus temper." Jenica smiled as she sniffled, holding back tears. "You were friends with our father Steve..." Steve crossed his arms over his chest as he looked to her. "I kind of figured that out on my own..." Jenica sighed as she wouldn't tear her eyes away from the photo. "I didn't think you would recognize us, it's been a long time since you've seen myself and Jonathan. Been..ages.." Steve sighs a bit running a hand over his bald head. "Yes it has been Jenica. Been too long... Sorry we lost contact."

Jenica slides her eyes to the side and looks to Steve out of the corner. "It's alright. Been moving around a lot and you've been busy. I don't blame you for not staying in contact with us. Wanting to get away from the pain and the unknown... Trust me I know how you feel, Johnny and I both know." Placing the photo back upon the mantel, slowly turning and looking to Steve. "He loved yah like a brother Steve, we still consider you family. Even though Dad isn't present." Steve sighs and nods. "For what you said to Jonathan tonight, is true. He would be proud of how the two of you turned out, especially Jonathan. Yer Dad had big plans fer him, always told me he was special, both of you were." Jenica nods as she ran a hand through her hair, moving some strands behind her ears. "Yea I know. He always told us that, especially me, being his only daughter." Steve smiles as he uncrosses his arms from his chest. Jenica looked up into his eyes. "I know you miss him Steve. I can see it in yer eyes. I know it's hard looking into mine, cause I have his. I can see the hurt sometimes, especially when I see you look at that hunting photo of the two of you. You two were close, closer than you two knew we thought."

Steve chuckles a bit. "Nothing gets by you hm?" Jenica shook her head. "No, I'm VERY observant. You should remember that." Steve nods as he looks over Jenica's shoulder to the photo. "One helleva friend, hunter, fisherman.." Jenica stepped up and placed her hands upon his shoulders. "And father..." Steve looked to Jenica and nods. "Yes he was one hell of a father to the two of you. He would do anything to keep you two safe..." Jenica sighs as Steve placed his hands upon her sides. "What happen Jenica?" Closing her eyes as she heard his question about her father. "I don't really know. Only thing I know is both were supposedly killed in a car crash. Mom's body was found and we buried her, but Dad's...was never found. That's why Johnny and I both think he's still alive, just hiding out somewhere or something. We don't really know. Just a feeling Jonathan has had all these years."

Steve sighs and nods. "That's what I was first thinking when I got news about him. Then the feeling slowly just crept away, but now that I see the two of you and see how much you've two become like him... It's like having him around again..." Jenica sighed as she nods. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before we were his kids Steve. I didn't think you would of remembered." Steve chuckles. "Of course I remember. Who do you think taught yer brother how to fight like he does?" Jenica thought for a moment and chuckles. "You and Dad... Wait.. You taught me how to use a bow and arrow and how to fish. Every time you and Dad brought me, I was the only one who always caught the bigger fish."

Steve chuckles as his eyes twinkled with life again. "I remember that. Yer dad use to grouch about it. Vowing to never bring you along again, but he always did. Once yer brother got old enough, he would bring the both of you. He always said you two were his good luck charms when it came to fishing and hunting." Jenica smiled as memories came flooding back into her mind.

Lowering her hands as she giggled. "Remember the one time we all went fishing and Dad lost his balance and fell into the lake, after Johnny pushed him by mistake, after getting overly excited about catching the only fish of the day. I remember him walking up the porch soaked to the skin and Johnny carrying his catch. Johnny has that photo in his room in a frame on his night stand. Dad squatting down next to him, helping him hold the huge bass he caught that day." Her voice slowly diminishing to a whisper. Steve slid his hands up and down her sides gently. "Miss'em don't yah?" Jenica lifted a hand up and wiped away a few lingering tears. "Not a day doesn't go by, that both are not on my mind..." Steve sighs a bit and kisses her forehead. "Same here hun, not a day goes by that I don't miss him." Jenica leans her forehead against Steve's right shoulder, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Just wish he was here now Steve. So he could help myself and Johnny out." Steve swallowed past the lump in his throat as he held Jenica in his arms. "I know I ain't yer Dad, Jennie. But I'll help in any way I can. You two are special to me, always have been. I was mad when I heard about yer parents and I couldn't get my hands on you or Jonathan to take care of. The state already had you in foster homes before, I could even get the courts to listen to me." Jenica lifted her head up and looked into his eyes. "You were gonna take us in?" Steve nods. "Yer dad asked me to look out fer you and Johnny, if anything happened to him or yer Mom, Jennifer. I made a solid promise to him. I felt so guilty that I broke that promise to him, still do to this day..."

Jenica smiled a bit through her tears. "Don't feel bad Steve. We're here now. You can still keep that promise to him." Steve nods as he looks away for a moment to compose himself. "Yes I know, but it still doesn't feel right that I let the state take care of yah, when I should have." Jenica sighed as she moved her hand, placing it on the side of Steve's face to make him look into her eyes. "We turned out alright Steve. Don't kill yerself over it. We're back together that's what counts right?" Steve sighs as he looks into her eyes and nods. "Very true hun. I wouldn't want it any other way. All I gotta say is, yer Dad would be proud of the both of you fer keeping the ranch going and such while he's been gone. That was his pride and joy, besides the two of you and yer Mom." Jenica nods. "That's why it's important we keep the ranch alive, keeps Dad's spirit alive. That's what Johnny and I think anyways." Steve sighs a bit. "His spirit and memories keep him alive Jenica, no matter what." Jenica nods as she rubs the side of Steve's face. "Thank you for everything Stevie." Steve rolled his eyes as he heard the nickname Jenica use to call him as a child. "I just remembered that." She giggled as she stepped out of his arms and sighed. "I better get to bed. I gotta get back to the ranch and fix the damage and check on things. I will see you in the morning Stevie." Steve chuckles as he watches Jenica walk off upstairs to her room. Turning his attention to the photo, taking it off the mantel, looking to it as he spoke. "Even though yer gone man, yer kids are a couple of hell raisers, just like you were. But in there own ways. You would be proud of them, cause I know I am." Sighing a bit as he placed the photo back upon the mantel as he turned off the lights and headed upstairs to his room for a good night sleep.

**Chapter 10**

A couple of weeks went by and it found Jenica busily rebuilding the barn on the ranch. She wiped the sweat from her brow, after removing her cowboy hat and placing it back on her head. The radio was blaring down upon the roof of the old Ford pickup, with the supplies she had gotten from Jimmy's this morning. No trouble had lurked since that night Johnny had ran off, after fighting off the others to get off their farm. Nobody wasn't going to run them off their farm, over her dead body. Like Steve had said, it was her father's pride and joy, and it was hers now. Pulling on a rope to bring up a few supplies so she could finish the roof, a dust cloud from down towards the road, caught her attention. Bringing the bucket to her, bringing the supplies she would be using and started in on her work. Lowering the empty bucket as Steve's black pickup came into her sight. She started humming the tune from the radio as she kept pounding nails into the wood.

Steve parked his truck near the old Ford, with more stuff for rebuilding the barn. Stepping out in a pair of black jean shorts and a light gray wife beater and sunglasses on. He walked over to the pickup and picked up his tool belt, strapping it on. "How are things going up there?" He asked as Jenica looked down to him. "Fine. Get what we needed?" "Yea I did. Ran into a bit of trouble, but nothing I couldn't handle in town." Jenica stopped what she was doing as Steve brought up more lumber to continue the work on the roof. "What happen?" She asked with concern as Steve settled on the other side of the roof and started in on his work. "Some idiots tried telling me to stop rebuilding this here farm. Threatening me really, but I gave my own threat back to them and walked off, it was the strangest thing." Shaking his head of the thought and got into his work. Jenica swallowed past the lump that had formed in her throat as she heard Steve's words. She knew it was tonight, she would have to tell Steve the truth of what's been going on and why he was threatened in town by those men. She knew right off the bat who it was. She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths, opening her eyes as she went back to work, as her and Steve got caught up in small talk as they worked.

Finishing up the roof, the shingling could wait until tomorrow. Jenica settled upon the front porch steps, after finishing up the dinner dishes. Jonathan was off finishing up his chores for the night. Steve came walking out as he seated himself upon the newly repaired porch steps. Moving over a bit, Jenica gave Steve some room to sit. "Great dinner Jennie. It was awesome! I haven't had home cooking like that in ages." Steve commented as he looked out over the property of the ranch. Jenica smiles as she looks to Steve. "Thanks Steve. I'm happy that it came out, it was one of mom's old recipes I followed." Steve chuckles. "You cook just like yer Mom. I'm surprised a man hasn't caught you with cooking like that." Jenica sighed. "One almost did, but things didn't work out. Plus too much going on to worry about that right now." Steve turned a bit and looked to her, after hearing that comment. "Jenica what's on yer mind? You've been acting kind of odd since I mentioned what happen in town earlier today. Something the matter?"

Jenica sighed and nods, knowing she had to let Steve know what has been going on lately. "Yes there's something wrong Steve. The men that threatened you in town today... We owe a lot of money too, it's a rancher trying to take over the Burning Rock Ranch. He wants all the land, for developing. He's been after it fer years.." Lowering her head some as she stared at the ground, Steve looked to her. "So that's what it's all about.. I kind of figured it has something to do with it. The guy tried buying me out a few years ago. Gave him an ass whoppin' he never forgotten. Now I see what's been going on..." Jenica sighs as she nods. "Yea he found out Mom and Dad ain't around anymore. So he thinks the land is his. He's highly mistaken. He never knew Dad had kin to take over the ranch, it was just being held fer us until I was old enough to take over the ranch once again. Keep it running until Johnny's 18 years old to take it over himself someday. Like Dad planned on doing." Steve ran a hand over his bald head. "Well don't yah worry Jenica. That bastard ain't getting this land nor this ranch. You've got me on yer side."

Jenica looked up from the ground and looked to Steve out of the corner. "I appreciate it Steve. I would of told you all about this, but so far I've been handling it. But lately, it's been getting out of hand. He wants more money quicker than Jonathan and I came make it. Between the crops we're gonna sell and our part time jobs, it doesn't seem to be enough." Steve lifted his arm up and placed it across Jenica's shoulder, holding her close to his side. Sighing as she cuddled into his side. "Don't yah worry Jennie. That man ain't getting this ranch. Over our dead bodies." Jenica sniffled as she looked up to him, "Thanks Stevie. I appreciate the help. Johnny didn't want me askin' fer it, but I can't handle it anymore and I'm not going to place Johnny in harm's way. He's only 16 years old, he doesn't need this on him right now." Steve looks into Jenica's eyes. "Don't worry hun. I think between the two of us, we'll figure something out. I've got friends in places that nobody knows. Some were even friends of yer Dad's." Jenica smiled and nods a bit. "Fore warning Stevie. That man will do anything to get the ranch. He hires men to do his dirty work. That's who beat me and Johnny, stole stuff from the house and burned the barn down. Even the stampede that nearly took me out, was ALL caused by him. I'm scared for Johnny's life and mine. I don't know what else to do.." She whispered the last part out as she sighed heavily, feeling defeat wash over her body.

Steve sighed as he felt a twinge of sadness run over his body, but mostly anger taking over as he heard what Jennie was telling him, of what has been going on. He took a few deep breaths to place his anger to the side for another time, to release it at the right moment. "Like I said, don't worry. I'll make some calls and things will be handled. You and Johnny just keep this ranch running. I'll help as best I can." Jenica smiled gently to him as she lifted her arms up, wrapping them around his neck in a gentle hug. "Thank you Stevie for listening, helping, everything. Jonathan and I appreciate it." Steve holds her gently to his body in a hug. "Yer welcome Jenica anytime." Jenica pulled back from the hug and sighs, running a hand through her hair. "Something on yer mind?" Steve asked. Nodding a bit as she looked to the ground once again. "Now I know why Dad said we were a working class ranch.." Steve lifted a brow as he remembered Mark mentioning that to him about the ranch, when it was fully functional with ranch hands and such. "Do you know what he meant by that?" Jenica looked to Steve as she shook her head. "Not really, but I think I do now. But at the moment, it's not important. Right now what's important is, I keep Jonathan safe and keep the ranch, any way I can." Steve made a few mental notes to himself as he slowly climbed to his feet, dusting his jean shorts off. "I'm gonna head home Jennie. I have a few things to do before heading to bed. If you need anything and I mean anything, I'm just a phone call away." Jenica slowly stood to her feet as Jonathan came walking over. Wrapping her arms around his neck in another hug. "Thanks again. I will call trust me." Steve wrapped his arms around her and sighs a bit.

Jonathan stopped in his tracks. "Did I interrupt something?" He asked. They both released the hug as Steve cleared his throat. "Nope. Just heading home. You take care of yer sister until I return tomorrow to help with the barn." Johnny nods as him and Steve did a brotherly hug, releasing it as he headed to his truck. Jonathan stood next to his sister as Steve started up his truck and pulled out of the drive, heading home. Johnny turned his attention back to his sister as he heard her sigh deeply, running a hand through her hair. "Something wrong?" He asked. Jenica looked to him. "No, just relieved that's all." "You told him?" She nods. "Had no choice Jonathan. We need help and he has the sources and people. I can't handle it on my own anymore. We need help." Jonathan wrapped an arm around his sister's shoulders. "Don't worry Jennie. Nothing ain't gonna happen to us nor this ranch. I promised Dad, even though I was a kid, that this here ranch would be in the family for generations to come. I'm going to keep that promise. That man will not get the land nor the ranch." Jenica smiled as she kissed her brother's forehead. "You sound like Dad everyday Johnny. Steve even agreed with me about that today. He's proud of yah. I know Dad is if he was here, he'd tell yah." Johnny released his sister and nods with a small smile upon his face. "I know he is sis. I just got a feeling his is." With that he walked up the porch stairs, heading inside to get cleaned up for the night before heading to bed.

Jenica sighs a bit to herself under her breath as she wraps her arms around herself, rubbing her upper arms as she watched the stars twinkling above in the clear sky, along with the full moon. It was a warm evening as a coyote could be heard off in the distance. "I thought we would lose this place. Boy was I wrong... I didn't doubt nothing Dad, I promise and I'm keeping it. This ranch is staying.." She whispers as she turns, walking inside to head to bed for the night.

**Chapter 11**

Pulling up to the ranch, Steve parked in his usual parking spot. Climbing out of the truck as he placed his tool belt upon the hood gently. He removed his sunglasses, tossing them upon the seat as it was a bit too quiet around here, even for a ranch. He narrowed his blue eyes as he shielded them from the sun as he looked around. It was odd, knowing the barn needed to be done, there was no sign of Jenica or Jonathan around. He slowly walked around his truck and walked over towards the house. Slowly climbing the stairs as he felt a chill run down his spine, he felt something was wrong, but he couldn't place his finger on it. He knocked on the screen door as the front door of the house was open. "Jenica.. Jonathan.." Steve bellowed as he didn't hear a response. He ran a hand over his goatee as feelings of dread ran over his body. "Something isn't right.." He whispered to himself as he heard the horses making some noises from the paddock. He walked to the end of the porch, leaning upon the railing as he leaned forward, looking around the house. His jaw dropped as he hurdled the railing, landing upon his feet as he ran towards the paddock. He slid to a halt as the huge Clydesdale came to screeching halt, after running up the driveway. "Whoa there big fella."

Steve said as he grabbed the reins, calming the huge horse down. He saw it was rider less as he tied one of the reins to the railing and looked around one last time. The horse had come running from the street, Jenica did ride to work or town sometimes upon the horses. He jogged over to his truck, climbed in, started it up, threw it into gear and took off out of the ranch, to go look for both Johnny and Jenica.

Stopping by Jimmy's was the first place Jonathan would be. Climbing out of his truck and walking into the store, heading for the counter. Jimmy was just finishing up with a phone call when Steve approached. "Hey Steve. What can I do you for?" Jimmy asked. Steve looked to him. "Is Johnny here?" Jimmy nods. "Yes he is. He's been here since early this morning. Why? What's wrong?" Steve sighed. "Just making sure. One of the horses came into the yard, without a rider, usually his sister rides it into town. Making sure he was here." Jimmy nods. "Yea he's out back if you want to talk to him." Steve nods as he taps the counter. "I'll walk around back. Thanks Jimmy." He nods as Steve walks out and around the store, towards the back. There was Jonathan sweeping off the loading dock, after loading up bails of hay. Jonathan stopped as Steve approached. "Hey Steve. Need more things for the barn?" He questioned as Steve approached. "No I can't find yer sister. She working at the diner?" Johnny stopped what he was doing and shook his head. "No she had today off. Why what's wrong?" Steve ran a hand over his bald head. "Yer Clydesdale came running into the yard from the road, without your sister riding him." Johnny lifted a brow. "Did he get out again?" Steve shook his head. "With a bridle on, I highly doubt it. Where did yer sister go?" Johnny removed his baseball cap and scratched his head, running a hand through his short auburn hair. "Might be at her thinking spot on the hill, behind the property. Could be at the lake, the pond who knows with her..."

Johnny looked to Steve. "You thinking what I'm thinking..." Steve nods. "I hope not son, if we are. We're in serious trouble." Johnny drops the broom and jogs inside, informing Jimmy he's taking the rest of the day off. He came jogging back out as Steve walked off back to his truck. He hopped into the bed of the truck, patting the roof as Steve pulled out of the parking lot and headed back to the ranch. Pulling into the drive, parking the truck as Johnny jumped out of the bed to his feet and went to search the house as Steve jogged to the newly built barn. Both meeting back at the truck. "Find anything?" Steve asked as Jonathan shook his head. "Nothing. No sign of her. I'll take one of the horses and ride along the hiding spots she might be on the property." Steve nods. "I'll go check my ranch, she found a few spots there to go too." Jonathan nods as he sighs. Steve placed a hand upon his shoulder. "Don't worry, we'll find her." Johnny nods as he jogs over to the paddock and climbs up on the Clydesdale's back, untying the reign from the railing and rides off to check the property. Steve watched as he rode off, climbing into his truck as he went to go check his property in case.

Sighing as he didn't find a trace of Jenica, he pulled into the driveway of the ranch, parking in his usual spot. Climbed out as he didn't see Jonathan haven't returned from his search of the land yet. He leaned against his truck and sighed, running a hand over his face, trying to think a bit, if he didn't find her, where would of she have gone or who had taken here and where? Upon hearing pounding hooves of the horse, Steve looked up to Johnny returning and climbing off the horse's back. "Anything?" He asked out of breath, Steve shaking his head. "Nothing kid. What did you come up with?" Jonathan nodded. "Yea I found some truck tracks from a pickup, in the upper part of the property. Where Dad's hunting cabin is, where you two use to do a lot of hunting." Steve rubbed his goatee in thought. "Wanna show me?" Jonathan nods as he jogs over to the paddock, grabs a saddle quickly and saddled up a horse for Steve to ride. After getting the horse saddled, he led the saddled stallion over to Steve. It was a huge jet black horse with a silver patch upon it's forehead. "Here you can ride Jet here. He won't kill yah, trust me. If Dad could ride him, you can." Steve takes the reigns and nods as Johnny climbed up on Clyde's back as Steve saddled up on Jet's back. "Lead the way Jonathan." Steve said as Johnny turned the horse around as they both rode off to the back edge of the property.

**Chapter 12**

Slowing the horses down as they reached where Johnny found the tracks, pointing as they both climbed to the ground. "There. The tracks head into the woods. Those are fresh, those weren't there before." Steve crouched down, placing his hand near the tracks and nods. "Yer right. Dad taught you how to track?" Jonathan nods. "Take me out here every weekend and taught me everything he knows." Steve patted his shoulder. "Let's move out." Johnny nods as they both climbed back onto the horses and rode off following the path into the woods, along with the pickup truck tracks.

Jonathan led the way as he followed the tracks. He slowed the horse he was riding down as Steve caught up. "What's wrong?" Johnny closed his eyes as he pointed. "There.." He whispered as Steve looked through the thick brush and trees. It was the hunting cabin, a little run down from sitting unused for so many years, up on a small hill. Steve narrowed his eyes as he saw smoke coming out of the chimney. "Someone has made themselves at home on the property. You stay here and I'll check it out." Johnny fought with Clyde to keep him still. "No way Steve. I'll go. I'm quieter, I know how to sneak up without being caught." Steve nods. "Alright, but be careful." Johnny nodded as they both rode up the trail some and then tied the horses off by a huge Oak tree.

Moving upon their feet, quickly and quietly to a point where Steve and Jonathan hunkered down behind an old fallen pine tree. "Alright, go up there and see what's going on up there. Don't get caught and come right back here." Steve instructed in a whisper to the kid. Jonathan nods as he moved off on his mission, quickly and quietly. He moved along, keeping a low profile as he moved up towards the cabin. Steve slid to the side, keeping hidden on the other side of the fallen tree, looking between the dying branches of the tree as he watched Johnny carefully.

Johnny made it up to the top of the hill, towards the back of the cabin, where no windows were present, so he couldn't be seen. Steve kept his eyes on the front in case anybody made their presence known, he would try and distract them. Johnny moved as close as he could to the building, listening for any movement, voices. He closed his eyes as he listened and heard muffled voices. He slowly opened his eyes as he heard a huge thud noise from inside, then a ruckus. He moved away as he dove behind a large rock, his heart racing behind his ribs, a million miles a minute. He slowly moved away, back to where he left Steve. He swallowed hard as he got back behind the pine tree and sighed as he removed his ball cap and wiped his forehead. Steve sat down in relief to seeing Johnny back. "Well?"

Johnny looked to him and finally got his breath back. "There's someone in there alright. Their pissed and beating on someone. Only thing I could hear were muffled voices and a fight break out, that's when I hauled ass away from there." Steve patted his shoulder for reassurance. "Smart move Jonathan." Steve got to a crouching position as he turned his attention to the cabin as the sun was slowly starting to descend over the horizon, the sky taking on a purplish color, turning into darkness slowly. Upon hearing the squeaking front door of the cabin open, got both guys attention. Johnny looked around the tree at one end, Steve the other. As a sort of bald man stepped out of the cabin. He was dressed in a pair of camo colored pants and vest, with a white t-shirt underneath the vest. Steve narrowed his eyes as he recognized the man from anywhere. Steve gripped the tree with his left hand, knuckles turning white, knowing damn well who it was.

Johnny heard Steve's hand grasp the tree and turned his attention to him. Steve lowered his head as the gentleman walked off the opposite direction of them, deeper into the wood. Steve looked to Johnny, motioning for him to follow as they made a hasty retreat for the horses, Johnny followed with no arguments. Once back at the horses, Jonathan looked to Steve. "Who was that?" Steve sighed as he kept his back to the kid as he heard the question. "That was someone you don't want to mess with.." Was all Steve said as he tightened the straps of the saddle then climbed up and directed the horse, back towards the ranch. Jonathan climbed up on Clyde and nudged him to catch up with Steve. "Why is he up on our property?" Johnny asked as he looked over his shoulder, then back to Steve. Steve didn't answer him until he knew it was safe enough to have this conversation. Jonathan was feeling frustration as they made it back to the ranch without an answer from Steve. He knew this man knew something about the guy they had just seen up at his father's old hunting cabin. Steve climbed out of the saddle as he tied a reign to the railing and started for his truck.

Johnny climbed off the horse, tying him up next to Jet as he jogged off towards Steve. "Now hold on! Who was that? Don't act like you don't know Steve, cause I can tell you do. Who was that?!" Jonathan bellowed as he balled his hands at his sides. Steve stopped in his tracks, as he heard the kid yell at him. Without turning around as he answered. "That's the answer to where your sister is and the answers as to why they want your land so bad Jonathan."

Lifting a hand up, rubbing the back of his neck in confusion, Jonathan sighed. "Steve, I know they want our family's land and ranch. I'm not stupid. But what does that man have to do with it?" He asked, just wanting answers and to find his sister.

Steve slowly turned on his feet and looked to him. "That's the toughest, son of a bitch that would kill anybody to take anything over from the working class man, Jonathan. He took my father's land years ago, he almost got mine. He never got it cause I fought tooth and nail for it. I didn't know it was him after your father's land next. Yer sister told me everything, but didn't tell me it was THAT man." Jonathan sighed as he looked into Steve's eyes. "She didn't know..." Steve lifted a brow as he took a step forward, narrowing his eyes towards him. "Excuse me?" Jonathan lowered his head as he closed his eyes. "She didn't know... I did.." Steve ran a hand over his face as he is still getting details, he wished he knew before.

"This is just great.. I'm trying to help yah out and I'm left out the details. Anything else I should know Jonathan, before we are seriously out numbered or worse." Johnny sighed as he nods. "My sister didn't know this because they made themselves known to me one night, when I stayed late at Jimmy's to finish work. Jimmy had gone home and I stayed late to finish up, before locking up. That night I came to yer house beaten up, was the night they made themselves more known that they were serious. They dragged me home, beat me and did what they did to the property. I got away barely..." Steve sighed as he lowered his head, shaking it some. "Was that man present that night?" Johnny shrugged. "I think he was, but he was in the back of the vehicle they were in. I swear I never saw him, until today. If I did, I would of probably gone after the guy." Lifting his head up as he shook it. "Stay away from that guy Jonathan. He's bad news, unless he comes at yah first." He looks to Steve as he nods. "Alright.. What are we gonna do? He has my sister probably locked up in that cabin like a prisoner or somewhere.." Steve lifted both his hands up, placing them upon the kid's shoulders. "I've gotta plan. Get a bag together, yer coming to stay at my ranch. So I can keep an eye on yah. I've gotta few calls to make. To bring in some re-enforcements." Johnny shook his head. "I'm not leaving the ranch, while I know the guy that wants the land, sits on it." Steve sighs and nods. "Alright come with me, for a ride so I can make the calls and get some gear to stay here." Johnny nods. "I like that, sounds of that plan better." Steve smiles a bit as he lowers his hands and heads for his truck as Johnny follows, hopping in the bed as Steve pulled out and headed for the ranch to do a few things before returning back to Burning Rock.

**Chapter 13**

Jonathan jumped out of the back of Steve's truck as a few other trucks and SUVs followed them up to the house, filling the driveway. Steve climbed out grabbing his duffle bag as everybody piled out of their vehicles, following Steve and Johnny inside the house. Jonathan directed everybody to a room or a place to crash for the night or days, he didn't know how long they were gonna be here for. After getting everybody settled for the night, Jonathan decided to take a breather and sit outside for awhile. Settling upon a railing as he ran a hand through his hair and sighing as he closed his eyes, as he felt a headache coming on. Jumping as a hand was felt upon his shoulder, Steve leaned against the railing. "Everything alright?" Johnny nods as he sighs. "Yea... Just got a headache coming on that's all. I'll be fine. Just needed some fresh air and needed to think." Steve leans against the support beam and looks to the kid. "Yer growing up too fast Jonathan. Enjoy life a little, before you can't." Steve said as Jonathan chuckled a bit. Steve looked to him as he heard it, it sounded just like Mark. He still couldn't believe how much Jonathan was like him, it was almost like looking at the actual person sometimes. He had to look twice to make sure half the time.

"Once Dad ended up dead or disappeared, however you wanna put it. I had too. I have to take care of my sister, even though she's older. But still I gotta watch out fer her. She's all I got left..." He gently said as he didn't look to Steve. Just kept looking out at the land and the clear night sky, with tons of stars and the moon staring back at him. Steve nods. "I know son, but got to enjoy the age yer at too. Even though you are the man of the family now. Yer Dad would want it that way." Jonathan slowly looked to him. "Steve.. Can I ask yah somethin'?" Steve nods. "Sure. What's on yer mind?" Jonathan sighs a bit. "Is it a bad thing that I'm scared to death in losing my sister and the ranch to the big wigs.. Just because we're a member of a working class, struggling to survive... When they think they can come in here and take it all away just like that?" Steve sighs as he looks right into Jonathan's dark blue eyes. "No it's not bad to be scared kid. At least you realize how yer Dad was when it came to keeping this ranch." Jonathan smiles a bit and nods as he looks back over the horizon. "Yes I do. Up early every morning, doing chores. Then moving onto repairs and such. Then going off when the job he loved called. Leaving the ranch to be handled by mom and us. Mom didn't mind taking care of the ranch. We love this place Steve, just like Dad did and I betcha if he still was around, would still." Steve pats Jonathan's shoulder. "He still would love the ranch no matter what Jonathan. Just as much as he loved yer Mom and the two of you." Johnny looks to Steve as the smile never went away from his face. "Thanks Steve."

He nods as he removes his hand. "Don't stay up too late. Gotta get going at dawn. If yer not up, I'm sending in the dogs to drag yer ass outta bed."

Jonathan laughs as he looks to Steve. "I'll be up before the rooster. Have a good one Steve." Steve nods as he walks inside and heads to his room.

Jonathan sighs as he shakes his head. "What have I gotten myself into, I'll never know.." Sighing as he reached into his shirt, pulling out the silver chain, that his dad always wore around his neck. "At least I know, I'm never alone." A gentle breeze blew by as it tossed a few locks of his short auburn hair. "I know yer always here Mom and Dad. Don't worry, Jenica's as good as found." With that he climbed off the railing, headed inside, being followed by the dogs to head upstairs for bed.

Up and out saddling up the horses for the ride up to the other side of the property, Jonathan noticed something as he climbed up on Clyde and looked off in the distance. He narrowed his dark blue eyes as the rest of the guys, wandered out of the house and mounted up to head out. Steve walked over, Jet walking behind him. "Something caught yer attention son?" Johnny jumped as he looked to Steve and nods. "Yea.. I swore I saw something. But I think it's just my mind playing tricks on me.." Steve climbed up in the saddle and steadied the horse. "What did yah see?" Jonathan sighed and ran a hand through his hair as he placed a white cowboy hat upon his head. "If I told yah, you would think I'm crazy.. So I ain't gonna tell yah." Steve rolled his eyes as he placed his cowboy hat upon his head. "Alright, I won't call yah crazy. What did yah see?" Jonathan sighed as he nudged the horse to get going as Steve rode along side him. "I saw Dad.. Clear as day..." Steve lifted a brow as he lowered his sunglasses over his eyes, as he looked to Jonathan. "Where?" Jonathan looked off towards the horizon, where the trees clear near the top of a hill. Pointing as he spoke to Steve. "Up there... I thought I was seeing things, but that's where I saw him. He was waving to me, like he was trying to get my attention about something." Sighing a bit as he shook his head. "I've gotta stop drinking chocolate milk before bed. It's getting to my brain." Steve laid a hand upon his shoulder. "Yer not crazy Jonathan." Johnny looks to him. "I'm not?" Steve shakes his head and sighs. "Nope, cause if you are.. Then I am too.." Jonathan looks again and sees the same thing once again. "You see that right?" As he looks to Steve as he gets a nod back. "Yep I'm seeing it alright." Steve stopped his horse and turned his attention to the group. "Follow me, stay quiet and on the look out." They all nod as Steve went to turn his attention back to Jonathan, but he was already gone.

"Damn now where that kid get too?" Steve mumbled to himself as he looked around and shook his head. He led the group up the path and into the woods, following the truck tracks from yesterday. Sighing as he kept himself on alert as they rode up to the huge Oak tree and dismounted their rides. "Alright it's all on foot from here. The cabin's up there, so we surround the area. We work in teams, keep in contact through our communication system we have set up. See anything, let someone know before you do something. Whatever you do, do not endanger the captive that's being held up in the cabin, that understood?" Everybody nods as they all paired off and headed in different directions as Steve led a couple of teams with him towards the cabin. Ducking behind the old pine tree as he crouched down, directing the teams on where to go.

He turns his attention to the cabin as he calculated everything within his mind, like he had all night long. Closing his eyes as he heard everybody checking in with the radio system. "I'm in position and heading up to the cabin. Be on alert." Steve said softly as he headed the same way Jonathan went yesterday and ended up in the back of the cabin. He listened carefully to the inside of the cabin. There was smoke rising out of the chimney, so someone still occupied the place. Placing his ear gently to the wall as he heard muffled sounds, but nothing else. He pulled his head back from the wall and nods. Moving away from the cabin as he moved along quickly as he ducked behind a rock. "No sounds out of the cabin, just a bit of muffled sounds. Everything all clear." Steve stated softly, loud enough to speak for everybody on the system to hear him. Turning his head as he heard something and just shrugged it off, thinking it was just a bird or something. Next thing he knew it, he felt cold metal against the back of his bald head. "Reach for the sky and don't move.." Steve froze where he was kneeling as he slowly rose his hands up. "Take it easy pal. Nobody isn't going to hurt you nor me."

"Slowly stand to your feet and walk backwards. No funny business." Steve slowly stood up to his feet and took a couple of steps backwards until told to stop. "Keep your hands where I can see them." Steve nods as he feels the barrel of a gun against his head not move away. "Keep cool man. I ain't moving unless you tell me." Next thing he knew it, he was flying forward and hitting the dirt upon his stomach. Rolling down the hill, hitting a few rocks on his way down. Sliding to a halt upon the ground, slowly everything went fuzzy as he closed his eyes.

**Chapter 14**

Rubbing the back of his head as he slowly opened his eyes. Grumbling under his breath as he shook the cobwebs out of his head. Slowly sitting up as he held his right arm to his body. "You alright?" A voice sounded as he slowly opened his eyes as his sight was a bit more clearer. Steve's eyes finally focused as Jonathan came into his view. "You alright Steve?" He nods a bit. "Yea I'm fine. What happen?" Jonathan chuckles as he kneels down. "The guy that had a gun to yer head. I knocked over and you at the same time. Umm.. Sorry about that." Rubbing the back of his head gently, embarrassed. Steve chuckles as he sighs. "No big deal kid. Good to see yer alright." Jonathan nods as he helps Steve to his feet, letting Steve lean against him until he got his bearings about him. Leaning against Jonathan as he was led over to the horses. "Come on, let's get yah back to the ranch, get yah looked over." Steve sighs as Johnny helped him up onto Jet, then climbed up onto Clyde and led Steve back to the ranch. "Who held the gun to my head, everything's a bit fuzzy."

Jonathan chuckled a bit as he rode next to Steve, in case he decided to keel over. "The son to the man, you told me to stay away from. Which they both got caught." Steve looked to Jonathan. "You mean?" Jonathan nods as he smiles a bit. "Yep. Got'em both. The guys took them both back to the ranch. Sheriff's coming to pick them up now." He nods as he winces, holding his arm close to his body. "How's Jenica?"

Jonathan looked ahead. "She's fine. Let's just say something happen that nobody suspected." Steve looked to Johnny somewhat confused as Johnny chuckles a bit. "I'll explain everything once we get back to the house. Get you looked over." Steve nods as he follows Jonathan back to the ranch. He sighed a sigh of relief knowing Jenica and him were both safe and everything was settled, that nobody wouldn't be thrown off their ranches and land anytime soon. Thanks to the kid of course and himself. Chuckling a bit as he sighed and followed Jonathan back to the house.

Sighing as the Doc packed up his gear and left, Steve slowly stood up to his feet with his forearm wrapped up. He was just wearing his blue jean shorts as he walked out onto the front porch, seating himself upon the railing of the porch. He heard something that caught his attention. Jonathan came walking over with Jenica from the barn. Well Jonathan chasing Jenica up to the front porch. "I win!" She bellowed with her arms raised in the air in triumph. Jonathan sighed as he climbed the steps of the porch and hopped up on the railing. "I let yah win Jennie." Steve looked to the two of them and chuckles. "You let her win huh?" Jonathan jumped as he looked to Steve. "Damn and they talk about me being a mouse. How long you've been sitting there?" Jenica laughed as Steve slowly climbed to his feet. "Long enough to see you get beat by yer sister in a foot race." Jonathan placed a hand over his face as it turned red. "I'm never gonna live it down..." Jenica walked over to Steve as they both started cracking up with laughter. Jonathan sighed as he shook his head. "Laugh it up now! I'll get yah both later." He warned as he got to his feet, crossing his arms over his chest pouting.

Jenica sighed and shook her head. "Can't take a joke Johnny?" He gave his sister an evil look with his eyes narrowed. Steve just couldn't stop laughing as he wiped a tear out of his eye. "Aww come on kid, it's all in fun." Reaching over and patting his arm, to show there was no hard feelings. Jonathan sighed as he shook his head as a voice sounded. "Hey baldy.. I know I can beat yah in a foot race. Always have, always will." Steve stopped laughing as he slowly turned around to face the voice. His blue eyes narrowing as he was about to speak, but a pair of green eyes caught his attention, along with the rest of the body. "I..don't..." Jenica and Jonathan also followed the voice as they both walked over to the railing of the porch. Both their jaws dropping to the ground.

Sound of work boots hitting the dirt as the someone walked over and stood in front of the porch. Three sets of eyes not coming off the presence. "Better close your mouths. You don't eat flies, unless the two of you had turn to frogs lately." They both slowly closed their jaws as Steve slowly walked over, slowly descending the stairs with Jenica and Jonathan following behind. Crossing arms over their chest as he adjusted his cowboy hat upon his head, smiling a bit to the trio in front of him. Steve couldn't believe his eyes and neither could Jenica or Jonathan for who stood in front of them. "I don't believe it..."

Steve mumbled as Jenica took a step forward as their eyes met, that reflected hers. Swallowing hard as she held back the tears that threatened to fall down her cheeks. Lowering her head as she turned and walked off towards the paddock where the horses were kept. Jonathan watched as his sister walked off, turning his attention to the presence before them. "I expected that.. Not a big welcome back..." Jonathan sighs as he slowly turns and walks off to go after his sister. Steve watched both of them walk off, knowing this was a difficult, awkward situation for them. He slid his blue eyes back to the presence before them. "What did yah expect from them..." Was all Steve had to say before running a hand over his bald head. He slowly walked over and seated himself upon the porch steps, this was even overwhelming for him to handle at the moment.

**Chapter 15**

Steve slowly rose to his feet, once he got his bearings back. Still feeling it from the tumble he took earlier. He sighed as he walked over and looked up to the presence that made himself known to the trio a few minutes ago. "How did you expect them to react after all these years?" Sighing as upon removing the cowboy hat, running a hand through his shoulder length auburn locks, then over his neatly trimmed goatee, his piercing green eyes looked to his long time best friend. "This is sort of what I expected to happen. I didn't expect a big welcome back Steve. After being gone for so long. I didn't expect anything of this to happen." Sighing as he shook his head as he motioned his long time, long lost buddy over to his truck. Lowering the tail gate, taking a seat with his buddy. Sighing as he settled next to Steve, placing his hat back upon his head. "I better go talk to them. I'll catch you later Steve. You and I will be having a long talk." Steve nods as his buddy walked off to catch up with the siblings. Steve shook his head, closing the tail gate and heading home.

Walking over he saw Jonathan comforting his sister gently as they both leaned against the paddock fencing. "I can't believe it Jonathan.. Here we were thinking he wasn't around or worse." Jonathan sighed as he comforted his sister the best he knew how. "I hate to say it, but I told yah so Jennie. Also I know it feels damn weird, but we have him back, even though all the work's done to save the ranch." Jenica sniffled as she took a few deep breaths. "He helped out in it Johnny. He saved me from Vince. I didn't know it was him, until the last second." Jonathan sighs. "Well I saw him earlier today. I thought I was losing my mind, until Steve saw him too. Up on the hill waving his arms at me. He was getting my attention to get me to you. Which I left the posse and went that way, that's how I found yah. Then caught up with Steve afterwards, saving his sorry butt." Jenica chuckled through her tears, wrapping her arms around her little brother's neck, placing her forehead upon his shoulder.

Standing there watching his two kids, he couldn't believe how much they've grown up and closer to one another. He could see why, being gone for so long as he was. He sighed silently to himself as he made his presence known, clearing his throat as Jenica jumped and Jonathan looked over his shoulder. "I...I hope I'm not interrupting anything..." Jenica slowly pulls back from their embrace as they both shake their heads. "No.. We were just talking.." Jonathan hopped up and sat on the railing as Jenica turned her back, leaning against the railing trying to calm herself down. Walking over as he leaned his forearms upon the railing. "I know you two are confused, shocked, full of questions and such. I will try and answer everything. But I must say this first..." Jonathan sighed as he jumped off the railing. "Now just hold on a minute. You come waltzing back like nothing happened, like we should accept yah.." Jenica turned and placed a hand upon Johnny's shoulder. "Calm down Johnny.." Jonathan brushed her hand off his shoulder as he turned and faced his long, lost father.

"No I won't calm down. We have every right to be upset. Not knowing if he was really alive or not all these damn years. We were left to fend fer ourselves, nearly booted off the ranch, beaten down, and nearly lost everything, then he comes waltzing in and helps just enough to save the ranch. And you want me to calm down!? I don't think so Jenica!" Jonathan bellowed. Leaning up against the fence as he listened to his son rant and rave as he removed his sunglasses, placing them in his blue jean, sleeveless shirt pocket. "I deserve that and more Jonathan. I know I do, I tried like damn hell to get back sooner than this, but I couldn't..." Lowering his head a bit as Jenica looked between her brother and father.

"Why Dad? What the HELL kept you from the two of us all these damn years! We were really considering that you were dead. But deep the hell down, something kept telling me you weren't. I know now that I wasn't wrong about that, but why the FUCK did you hide from us!? Yer own damn kids!" Jonathan bellowed as tears started to sting his eyes as he let his bottled up anger finally flow. Jenica sighed running a hand through her hair. Knowing this was bound to happen sometime, blowing up at someone. Thank god it was towards the one that deserved it. Sighing once again as he looked to his son. "Alright now hold on just a minute son.. Let me tell you everything before you go off on a tangent. Which I really deserve for leaving you two to be on yer own. I swear to damn GOD I didn't want to leave you two alone, but I had no damn choice in the matter..." Jenica looked to their father, right into his eyes as he spoke to Jonathan. She saw the truth as she walked over to Jonathan, placing a hand upon his chest. "Jonathan. He's telling the truth. Why don't we go inside, sit down and let's hear what he has to say. Give him that at least." Jonathan sighed as he shook his head. "He missed ten years of our lives Jenica, why should I give him ten damn minutes. Doesn't make up for it, now does it.." Tears were sliding down his cheek by this time as he looked back to his father. "Why did you run off on us Dad? Leave us to the damn state. We were separated for three years. Three longest years of my life..."

Jonathan ran a hand through his hair, after removing his cowboy hat. "You don't know what you've missed or done once you left us... Too much that I don't wanna mention, cause it's not worth going into the past for. Why make yer presence known now, than before huh?! What makes now different than then?" Standing to his feet as he stepped up to his son, looking straight into his eyes, placing his hands upon his shoulders. "Cause I didn't know where you two were. I've been hunting for the two of you for the last ten years. The state wouldn't let me near you at all, but I damn refused to let them get the best of me. I didn't know where you two went. It broke my damn heart, knowing you two weren't together and not with me, where you belonged. Not until I got a recent phone call and that's when I made my presence known to the both of you. I know it's hard for you two to understand why, but I'm tellin' yah the truth." Jonathan swallowed hard past the lump in his throat as he looked into his father's eyes as he spoke. He saw nothing but the truth reflecting back at him.

Mark looked to Jenica, then back to Jonathan. "I'm sorry I put the two of you through hell. I don't know how to make it up to the two of you, I swear I don't. But I sure in hell hope you two can forgive me, once we talk everything out like adults..." Jonathan lowered his head as he nods a bit, sniffling a bit as he wiped his face upon a bandana he had in his back pocket of his jeans. Jenica slowly walked over and wrapped her arms around her dad as she sniffled. "Welcome home Dad.." Jonathan occupied his other shoulder as he wrapped an arm around his father. "Welcome home ole man." He spoke quietly as he sighed kissing the top of his daughter's head and giving his son a squeeze. "Good to be home and with the two of you." Slowly the trio made their way inside to sit down and have a long talk.

**Chapter 16**

Two months went by and things were slowly getting back to normal on Burning Rock Ranch. Steve pulled up the driveway and parked in his usual parking spot. He turned the truck off, climbed out to see Jenica, Mark and Jonathan busily working on the barn, well finishing up the roof. The radio was blaring as a song that was blaring, Jenica was singing out loud too. It was called 'Working Class Hero', it was redone by Green Day, which was the version that was playing. Mark climbed off the roof as he realized Steve had showed up. He didn't tell his daughter as she kept working along with Jonathan. Removing his tool belt, placing it in the old Ford pickup's bed as Steve walked over. Shaking hands, giving one another a brotherly pat on the shoulder. "Hey Steve. I thought I wouldn't be seeing you until later on." Mark said as Steve shrugged.

"Got my work done early, came over to give yah hand with the barn, but by the looks you've got all the help yah need." Mark chuckled as he motioned Steve to follow him into the house for a beer.

Steve and Mark occupied the railing of the front porch as Jenica and Jonathan took a break from working. Cracking open their beers as Mark sighed, removing his cowboy hat to give his head a break from the heat. "How are things going?" Steve asked as he looked to Mark. "Fantastic. I didn't think things would go this smooth between us." Steve smiles as he lowers his beer, upon seeing Jonathan and Jenica having a water fight with the hose from the barn. Mark chuckles as he shakes his head as he looks to Steve. "Thanks for everything Steve. I owe you my life." Steve drank some of the beer and lowered the long neck bottle to the railing. "No you don't. I was doing what any good friend would do. Them two are the heroes of this ranch Mark. Not me." Mark nods as he leans against the railing with his forearms. "Their Mom would be so PROUD of them, if she could see them now." Steve walks over and leans against the railing next to Mark, patting his shoulder with his unoccupied hand. "She's looking down proudly upon them man. Like she always has." Mark looks to Steve and nods with a small smile upon his lips. "Yer right man. Just never thought of it that way until now. Now that I see how much growing up of these two I have missed over the years." Steve nods, finishing up the beer. "Don't miss anymore, if you can help it Mark. You've got two awesome kids that love yah unconditionally. That you can NEVER replace." Mark slowly stands to his full height and nods patting Steve's shoulder, as Steve stood up to his full height. "I couldn't said it better myself."

"Hey Dad!" Jonathan yelled as Mark turned and was sprayed with freezing cold water. "Holy SHIT!" He yelled as he ran away from being sprayed with the hose. Jenica was laughing as she held her stomach as Jonathan laughed as Mark charged off the porch. "Yer dead son. You better run!" He bellowed as Jonathan dropped the hose and ran for his life with Mark nipping at his heels. Jenica came walking over and stood on the bottom step as Steve walked down and stood behind her, wrapping an arm around her. She leaned against his chest and sighed a bit. "I really do understand now why Dad said this ranch was a working class ranch.." Steve looked down to her and kissed her lips gently. "Why do you think he said that?" Steve questioned. Jenica kissed him back gently. "Cause everybody who has worked on this ranch, has walked away from here a Working Class Hero..." Steve chuckles a bit. "You and Jonathan are heroes for this working class ranch. You two saved it from being sold." Jenica smiled broadly. "With yer help darlin'." She said as she looked into his piercing blue eyes. Steve blushed a bit. "No you two did it on yer own. I just helped a bit along with yer dad. I'm proud of yah both." Jenica smiled as Mark finally caught his son, lifted him up over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "Even though yer 16 years old, doesn't mean I still can't pick yah up." Jonathan was laughing so hard, he couldn't fight back as Mark carried him over to the man made lake on the ranch and threw him in it.

Steve sighed and shook his head. "That's how you treat a Working Class Hero hun. Man handle them and throw them in a lake." Jenica laughed as she leaned against Steve for balance. "I couldn't agree with yah more Steve." Mark said as he walked back up to the porch. Patting Steve's shoulder as he walked by and headed back to finishing up the barn. Jenica turned in Steve's embrace, kissed his lips gently and smiled. "Gotta help Dad finish the barn. Then you and I are going back to the ranch for some fun of our own." Steve lifted a brow as Jenica slid out of his arms and headed over to help her dad finish up. Steve smirked as he finished his beer, wandered over to help so Jenica and himself could head back to the ranch for some fun. He was going to reward his Working Class Hero, in a different way. The only way he knew how to reward his girlfriend. Just as long as he treated Jenica with respect and didn't break her heart. Mark approved of them going out together. Steve was going to make sure he treated Jenica like a princess or Mark would be killing him, stuffing him and mounting him on the wall as a trophy. That was something he defiantly wanted to avoid as much as possible.

Steve stood as he watched the trio work as he got his own tool belt on to help, he couldn't believe he was apart of this family officially. He always was, but it wasn't complete without Mark in it. They never figured out who called him and gave Mark the information on Jonathan and Jenica. That was going to go to the grave with Mark, well according to him. Steve wasn't going to push the issue, neither did Jonathan and Jenica. They were just happy to have their father back in their lives. As for two Working Class Heroes, nothing couldn't be more rewarding than having their family as a whole once again, even though one was missing, they were their in spirit no matter what.

END


End file.
